


Give and Take

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Orgasm denial<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own them; I don't know if the characters have sex while we're not looking; I make no money from imagining they do<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny enjoys what making Steve wait for it does to him<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a word of the day prompt at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. The prompt was _denial_

"Please… please…"

Steve's more than beautiful, especially when he's this desperate for release. Danny's already taken him close to the edge twice and then backed off again both times. He can't resist, because he knows exactly how gorgeously Steve begs when he wants to come so badly he'll promise _anything_ if Danny will just let him fall over the edge into orgasm.

Danny does it again, getting him so close this time that the low, frustrated sounds Steve makes send ripples of lust shooting straight to Danny's balls. His cock's already rigid, but he'll deny himself too, until Steve's climax is a given.

"Now promise me I'll get to drive my own car all of next week." Danny's teasing Steve's prostate with a fingertip as his other hand encircles the base of Steve's engorged cock, delaying the inevitable one more time.

"I promise…" Steve's breathless sigh belies the tension in him.

Danny's smile widens as he gives Steve what he needs; Steve's low, drawn-out moan is delicious in Danny's ear as Steve finally shudders through the most glorious climax, his come pulsing in thick jets over his own belly.

It won't take much for Danny to finish after the last hour's activity, even if Steve's incapable of helping. It doesn't matter though; Danny easily flips his languid form and slides his cock into Steve's pre-slicked channel.

Normally, Danny prefers his partners to be less docile, but Steve has stamina like no one he's known before, and while Danny might almost get off while the man's still relaxed enough to fool him into believing sleep's not far away, by the time Danny actually comes, Steve will tighten his inner muscles enough to make Danny see stars through his orgasm.

And then there will be round two to look forward to.

~//~


End file.
